You're Cuter
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: You ARE cute. With that said to our little Jaden, Chazz comes up with a plan! Little does he know, he is already in someone's plan! ChazzJaden! Don't read if you don't like.


You're Cuter

AN: Hello, I'm alive but not all that well, I have a coughing problem. Also, I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. I will try to find time to update them, but now please enjoy my story! .

Warning: MaleXmale, please don't get angry and flame if you are not a fan of these stories, I try my hardest to write them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Jaden!" Syrus called.

"Huh? Oh, what's up Sy?"

"Did you hear about the new student?"

"Really? Let's see them then!" With that said, Jaden ran off towards the Red dorm.

"Wait! Jaden! It's not in the Red!!!" Syrus called out, but too bad for him...Jaden ran off already, "Ohhh, what the heck, I'll tell him when we get there."

As the duo ran to the Red dorm and were surpirsed to see that everyone was in the lunch room. They squeezed their way in and when they finally got a good view of what's going on Jaden asked some random Slifer guy next to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"There's a new guy in here, see?" The Slifer said and pointed to a grayish haired guy with a grayish suit.

"What's he doing here?"

"Well, he said he was looking for someone, I think it's...Jaden Yuki?" The guy said.

"That's me." Jaden said.

The man seem to have heard the two's converstation and asked, "Are you Jaden Yuki?"

"Uh, yes."

"Well, you _are_ cute." The man said.

"Ummm...uh...uh..." Jaden stammered while he was blushing.

_I hate this guy..._ Chazz thought when he heard what the guy said.

"Hey, I'm Aster. I'll see you around."

"Um...ok, see ya later...I guess..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Few days have passed and Aster is flirting with Jaden most of his out of classes times. Other than that everything is pretty normal around DA, well that is, if you think that a day in DA is ever...normal. Still in the backgrounds, Chazz was always watching Jaden to see what Aster would do.

So, one day, Chazz thought of a wonderful idea! A really good idea (to him that is).

_Hn. Jaden is going to pay for ignoring me._ He thought.

Just then, right on time, Syrus walked by.

_Good, right on time! Let my really good yet somehow bad plan commence!_

"Oh DORK--er...I mean SYRUS!" Chazz called out with a little twitching.

"Huh, hiya Chazz." Syrus said.

"Hey Syrus, would you spend time with me?" He said.

Twitch.

Twitch.

"Uh...ok?"

"Yes, ok. Meet me outside in 10 minutes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_My plan will work, oh so well._ Chazz thought as he was walking down the beach on DA with Syrus.

Then Jaden and Aster walked by.

_Yes, finally! If I was an evil genius I'd be laughing like a maniac, but I'd be really ooc so I won't. _"Hey, Jaden! Over here!" Chazz called out.

"Huh? Oh, hey Chazz." Jaden greeted the two of them.

"Hey, why don't we go over there," Chazz said and pointed over to the forest, "Jaden."

"I'll go too." Aster said.

"No, just Jaden and only Jaden." Chazz said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Chazz, so what did you want?"

"I'm not happy that you're with Aster."

"Well, I'm not happy you're with my best friend Syrus."

"I'm only with him coz' he's cute."

"Well, Aster chose me 'cause I was cute to him."

"I know. I like you more than Syrus."

"But you said he was cute..."

"You're cuter."

With that said, Jaden blushed.

"Hn. I knew you'd come to you're senses sooner or later." Chazz said and smirked.

"I..um...but..uh...er..." Jaden stammered.

"No, don't talk."

With that they kissed! (. Yay!)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Think it worked, Truesdale?" Aster asked the light blue haried kid.

"Yup, I totally think this plan worked." Syrus said with glee.

END

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AN: I'm so proud of me...not. I'm so bored that I made this up. Yes, the fic is Chazz Jaden. Also, yes, it was part of the oh so smart Aster's plan. Syrus just followed along. I know weird.

Chazz: I'll kill you.

Me: I know, you love Jaden too.

Chazz: -blushes-

Me: Before I go and get killed by Chazz, please review!


End file.
